CircleCity: City Vs. World
CircleCity: City Vs. World is a 2016 adult animated action comedy film based off of the CircleCity television series. In the film, the city of CircleCity becomes it's own nation through the usage of political loopholes and conspiracies. However, the mayor (now president) of the nation, under the influence of US President Donald Trump, begins sending threats to other countries and inadvertently starts a third World War, prompting Lloyd and the rest to attempt to stop the war, all while attempting to avoid a crazed man nicknamed British Antagonist. The film provides commentary on the political and social issues that is affecting America as of late. The film was released on June 3, 2016. Summary Still President of the United States after the events of The Great Wall of Trump, Donald Trump attempts to sell CircleCity to Canada. However, the citizens rebel and Mayor Royam ends up turning the city into it's own nation using political loopholes. However, the new country begins to face trouble when Trump begins to manipulate Royam, and convinces him to send threats to other countries, causing tension throughout the world. Trump ends up convincing the mayor to fire several nuclear warheads at various countries, including the United States, causing a war to erupt. Wanting society to return to normal, Lloyd, Derp and the others set out to stop the war, however, they find themselves also battling against a gigantic army consisting of most of Earth's major countries, who seem to be led by a insane man named British Antagonist, who wants the war to continue and eventually destroy America Plot The film opens with an opening credit sequence that parodies the credit sequence of'' Godzilla, showcasing various pictures, data and live footage of presidential canidate Donald Trump, ending with his infamous "small loan of a million dollars" quip. TBA Cast * as Lloyd * as Derp *Son of Hat as Donald Trump * as British Antagonist * as Madison * as Moe * as Fat Bob * as Dr. Hurt *IAmBagel as Dustin *Destroyer334545 as Osama Bin Laden TBA Soundtrack A soundtrack containing songs from the film and the film's score entitled ''CircleCity: City Vs. World Vs. Soundtrack was released on May 31, 2016. Tracks 10-29 contains the film's score, composed by . Reception Box Office The film grossed $13,500,000 on it's opening day, beating studio expectations and opening at #1 at the box office. It is projected to stay at #1 during the weekend with a gross of $40-43 million. TBA Critical Reception The film currently holds an 85% rating on based on 97 reviews, with the consensus stating "Surprisingly smart with it's political commentary and often hilarious throughout, City Vs. World is an insane ride and will surely please fans of the series, as well as entertain the uninitiated". ''The film holds a 69% on Metacritic based on 39 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Controversy TBA Censorship When the first cut of the film was released to the MPAA, it was given the notorious NC-17 rating. About 1 minute of the film had to then be cut down and re-edited in order to give the film an R rating. The film also faced certain censorship issues when being released to certain countries, most notably China, who banned the film from being shown in cinemas due to "excessive violence". The film also faced censorship issues Singapore, where 2 minutes of the film had to be cut and edited. Production Production on the film began all the way back in 2003. During the show's third season, Paramount Pictures, whose parent company Viacom owned MTV (the channel CircleCity was airing on), began negotiating with the show's creators and writing staff on making a theatrical film based on the series. They eventually went into an agreement and Paramount greenlit the film. Production on the film began in Spring 2003, with the film being titled ''CircleCity Worldwide, and Paramount later scheduling the film for an April 2005 release. However, when MTV abruptly canceled the series in October 2003, the crew was forced to scrap the film. In 2011, when news broke out about CircleCity being revived on Vision, IAmBagel quietly announced that the film "could still happen, but we'd need a distributor, and the guys over at Vision handle all that stuff". In early 2014, it was announced that the film was officially greenlight, with Warner Bros. distributing the film. The film, now retitled CircleCity: City Vs. World was then given a release date of June 3, 2016. Home media CircleCity: City Vs. World ''was released onto DVD, Bluray and Ultraviolet on October 18, 2016. Special features on the DVD included an extended unrated version of the film, commentary by IAmBagel, SpongeTechX, Destroyer334545, and Son of Hat and more. International information Trivia *The film's working titles were ''CircleCity Worldwide ''and ''CircleCity: Armageddon. *This is the first film to based off a Vision original series, as well as the first theatrical film to be produced by Typewriter Productions *This film is the first major R-rated animated film to get a wide theatrical release in the United States since 2007's *Warner Bros. originally scheduled the film for a Christmas 2015 release, but was then delayed to June 3, 2016 to avoid heavy competition with films opening near the holidays, most notably . Gallery Cityvsworldrating2.png|The film's MPAA rating, as seen on the DVD release CircleCity City Vs. World - Movie Poster.png|Theatrical release poster #1 Dahlloanofamillionamse.png|Theatrical release poster #2 CCCVWMP.png|Character poster #1 (Derp)